


Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, I wanna ride.

by Cherrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Harry and Louis are running against each other in student body president election, Hate to Love, M/M, Recreational Drinking, Ziall is the cutest, and it's not really descriptive, and perrie/louis friendship, and vice versa, cause I suck (pun intended) at writting smut, narry friendship, oh and innuendos, pretty much Louis pretends to hate Harry even though he really really wants to bone him, smoking marihuana tw, so much innuendos, there's one hanjob, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie/pseuds/Cherrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This whole election thing was nonsense. It was all Zayn’s fault! If Louis hadn’t gotten stoned with him he would never have ended up running in this election, and he would also have never met one annoying curly haired, dimpled, tight jeans wearing asshole. And now that he had met him- he had absolutely no idea whether he should thank Zayn or strangle him. It’s a really confusing time for Louis, so you can’t blame him for acting out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love is like a rollercoaster baby, I wanna ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I was waiting for this for WEEKS. And here it is! Sooo I really hope you like it, feel free to tell me what you think :D
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful [beta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lissome) you were incredible, the best beta I could have hoped for :D
> 
> Also thank you to whomever thought of this prompt cause it was super fun to write, and thank you so much to the mods of this fic fest cause I had soo much fun :D
> 
> And come say hi on [tumblr](http://exquisitetrouble.tumblr.com)
> 
> (and now I sound like Anne Hathaway during her Oscar's acceptance speech hahaahha)
> 
> Okay, okay, without further ado- my fic :)

‘Dude, this shit is awesome,’ Zayn said, coughing and releasing smoke from his mouth.

It was the start of the new school year and this time Louis and Zayn’s application to share a dorm room had come through. They were sitting in the pile of boxes that they still refused to unpack even though it had been weeks since they moved in, but they were lazy like that. They also hoped that Jade and Perrie would take pity and unpack for them. It was one waiting game Louis intended to win.

‘Just got a new supplier,’ Louis said, sucking on a joint. ‘Blonde kid. He grows this stuff in his dorm.’ Louis laughed. ‘I think he’s a music major like you. Niall? Niall Horan? You know him?’

The weed was good and strong, which would explain why Louis didn’t see his best friend blushing heavily. 

‘Um… yeah… I… you know…’ Zayn stuttered out, and Louis looked at him with narrow eyes.

‘Why are you being weird?’ he asked suspiciously. ‘Well… weirder than usual?’ he added as an afterthought.

‘I’m not!’ Zayn yelled defensively.

‘Now I know something is up! What is it? Did you sleep with him or something?’ Zayn always got frustrated with sex stuff, he could talk the talk while drunk and hanging off of some guy in the pub downtown, but he couldn’t walk the walk of shame the next morning.

‘No! He’s.. He’s just cute,’ Zayn murmured, ducking his head; he knew there was no point in trying to hide this from Louis. 

‘Someone’s got a crush!’ Louis teased.

‘Fuck off.’

‘Oh come on! Why don’t you ask him out?’ 

‘What if he says no?’ Zayn whispered and Louis rolled his eyes. There was actually zero percent chance of Zayn getting rejected before the first date. Everyone took so much as a look his way and they were done, completely gone. Louis still remembered fondly the time in high school when Zayn asked out a captain of a football team he’d been crushing on for months and the two went on a date; the captain kissed him goodnight before finally shaking out of his Zayn-induced haze with a surprised ‘what the fuck I’m not even gay’. Good times.

After a while the high really kicked in and Louis began to feel extremely hungry.

‘Z we need to go find food,’ Louis whined, tugging on his best friend’s arm.

‘Lesbians! Lesbians will have food!’ Zayn exclaimed, and they both stumbled out of their room in order to find Perrie and Jade, which proved to be difficult in their current state.

‘Dude, we should like become a dean,’ Louis said through giggles.

‘Yeah, then we would order them to bring us nachos,’ Zayn said, nodding his head, unusually serious.

‘Yeah, and I would like say that my royal treaty states that Niall has to go out with you. Arranged marriage!’ Louis yelled, throwing his hands up.

They were wandering around campus, the sun was still shining, and people were stopping them almost every minute. Louis was just a very social person, he loved people and, oh boy, did they love him. Finally, he found himself face to face with a girl sitting behind some desk. Maybe she’d have food.

‘Excuse me, love,’ Louis said, sitting down on her desk. ‘Do you have any nachos?’ he asked in the tone of polite inquiry, but the girl still looked at him like he was crazy.

‘This is the student body president sign up booth,’ she deadpanned.

‘So… nachos?’ Zayn asked again, a little impatient. They were asking about nachos, not student bodies. What would they even do with student bodies? They weren’t cannibals! Oh Lord, did she think they were cannibals?!

‘Dude!’ Louis yelled in his ear. ‘President! Let’s be President and then he has to go out with you!’ he announced with an extremely proud grin. ‘Where do I sign?’ he asked the girl and she just rolled her eyes and handed him a sign up sheet.

‘Bro what are you doing?’ Zayn asked, panicked. ‘Why are you signing? We don’t want bodies!’ he whispered urgently

‘You want Niall’s body,’ Louis said wiggling his eyebrows, and the sudden realisation hit Zayn’s face like somehow just now everything started to make sense. It was a hardship to fill in the sheet with the right things, but Louis had to do it for Zayn and Niall’s future children. Also, the girl was very helpful, explaining what they should write in every box.

‘Here,’ she said when they finished. ‘Put this in your pocket. This is my number, my name is Jesy and I have a feeling you might regret signing up when you sober up a bit, so if you do give me a call and I will throw your application out,’ she said, trying to hand Louis a piece of paper. 

‘Your boobs are really terrifying,’ he said, looking straight at them. ‘Don’t people like suffocate in them all the time?’ he asked with huge eyes and seriousness only a stoned person could possess, and Jesy snorted.

‘They do. They also love it.’ She winked at him and snuck the paper into his back pocket.

‘Hey! Hands off the goodies.’ Louis giggled and wiggled out of her arms.

‘You’re one to talk,’ Jesy said, eyeing his ass. ‘Don’t guys suffocate on that all the time too?’ 

‘Only if I sit on their face,’ Louis replied lightly and winked at her. 

‘Jesy!’ he exclaimed suddenly. ‘Am I going to be a queen?’

‘Yes Louis,’ she said solemnly.

‘Awesome.’ He nodded and got distracted by something on the ceiling. Meanwhile, Zayn had been whispering something to the door for a good fifteen minutes.

‘Jesy! Niall will have to go out with him if I’m the queen, right?’

‘Yes Louis,’ she answered, nodding and trying not to burst out into laughter.

‘Cool. What do you think of Darcy?’ he asked, thoughtful

‘Darcy? As in Mr.Darcy?’ she asked, confused

‘They should name her Darcy,’ Louis mumbled and turned around and jumped at Zayn’s back, which must have been a repeating occurrence since Zayn barely even flinched, he just stretched out his hands and hooked them over Louis’ knees.

‘Nachos!’ Louis yelled from the top of his lungs. And so they went.

* * *

Louis woke up the next day with a huge hangover, Zayn’s hair in his mouth. They really should have stopped at joints yesterday, but instead they went out and got hammered too. Louis slowly opened his eyes, the room coming into focus and his full consciousness kicking in. He sat up, violently knocking Zayn out of the bed.

‘Mate, what the fuck?’ Zayn groaned.

‘I signed up to run in the student body president election,’ Louis said, ‘what the fuck’ written all over his face.

‘Oh shit,’ Zayn chuckled. ‘Yeah, you said you will order Niall to go out with me.’ Zayn was full on laughing right now, but granted so was Louis. It wasn’t the first time they woke up after the party and had to go all around town and fix all the stupid shit they pulled the night before. This one was actually nothing to what they could do on their best day. Or worst, depending on how you looked at it. 

After a quick shower, he shot Jesy a text to set up a meeting, he figured he could at least buy girl a drink, and then he left for classes. He really had every intention of staying for the whole thing, but after three hours he had had just about enough. He decided that meeting Zayn for a study break was a better idea. Zayn had been going to this one coffee shop every two days for the past three months, when he had an hour free between lectures. Louis had been there with him only a handful of times since he usually had a lecture. 

When he got to the place, Zayn was already sitting by a table with a sketchbook on his lap and a pencil in his hand, but the page in front of him was blank, and he wasn’t even looking at it. Louis followed his line of vision and noticed Niall behind the counter. Well, he should have seen that one coming.

‘Well at least now I know why you’re coming here all the time,’ he laughed, sitting beside Zayn and taking a sip of his coffee. He frowned. ‘Because it obviously isn’t due to their coffee making skills. God this is disgusting.’ 

‘Shut up,’ Zayn mumbled and blushed just in time for Louis to see Niall approaching their table. 

‘Tommo! Good to see you, mate. You want something to drink?’ Niall said, clapping Louis on the back.

‘Thanks Nialler, I’m good. Did you meet my best mate Zayn?’ he asked, smirking and watching Niall turn into a tomato.  And… interesting .

‘Um.. Yeah. We have like a few classes together I think?’ Niall stuttered out, and Louis thought that it was actually too good to be true.

‘Six,’ Zayn breathed out, looking at Niall through his eyelashes.

‘What?’ Niall asked, his eyes wandering on Zayn’s face and losing focus somewhere around his lips.

‘Six classes,’ Zayn said, licking them. 

Louis looked around, desperately trying to find anything that could provide him with a sensible exit and leave those two to their Austen-ish ways. He looked around and saw a set of incredible boobs matched with long brown, slightly wavy hair.

‘Jesy!’ he yelled loudly, and the girl waved him over. ‘Excuse me for a sec, guys,’ Louis said, standing up quickly. ‘Niall, could you keep Zayn company?’ he asked, and without even waiting for an answer, he vanished.

‘Your highness,’ Jesy said and tipped her hat, bowing slightly.

‘Can’t believe you let me do this, honestly.’ Louis laughed, shaking his head.

‘Hey, I’m not your keeper,’ she said, shrugging. After quick introductions, Louis agreed to sit with them for a while; it was mostly because one of Jesy’s friends was really fucking cute. He looked like a cherub, had curly hair and dimples, and Louis really wanted to get maybe a number, not just the name- Harry. Not that he could admit that, so he just pointed to Zayn and Niall.

‘I’m trying not to cockblock my friend. He’s been coming to this coffee shop for months now like the little stalker he is,’ he chuckled.

‘Wait.. The guy that talks to Niall, that’s your friend?’ Liam, another of Jesy’s friends, asked Louis.

‘Yeah that’s Zayn, my best mate, he’s in love with the blonde one,’ Louis said. 

‘Shit! So your Zayn is in love with our Niall?’ Jesy asked with huge eyes. ‘You were talking about Niall when we met, I just didn’t register that it was our Niall!’

‘Your Niall?’ Louis repeated.

‘Yeah, we’re all friends with him. H is dorming with him,’ Jesy said, pointing to Harry, and Louis was just delighted to be able to finally say something to a pretty boy.

‘I was buying weed off of Niall a few times, how come I never saw you there?’ he asked, giving the boy his best smile.

‘Well, if you maybe had any concern about anything at all, besides smoking weed, you would notice,’ Harry said, not even turning around to look at Louis, and he felt himself blushing slightly, his fist curling around the edge of the table. 

‘H, what crawled up your ass today?’ Jesy looked at him with a shocked expression from which Louis read that the guy wasn’t an asshole everyday. Which made him only more angry, because he had no idea what he did to be treated that way. 

‘Don’t mind him babe,’ she said, patting Louis’ hand and shooting Harry a death stare. Good.

‘Anyway,’ Louis said, deciding he was going to be adult about it. ‘Jesy dear, would you mind taking me off that whole student body president nonsense?’ he asked, sugary sweet, and heard Harry scoff. 

‘Excuse me?’ Louis asked with the last ounce of self-restraint he still possessed.

‘Oh nothing at all!’ Harry said in a mocking tone. ‘Of course you would think that it’s nonsense.’ 

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ Louis asked, gritting his teeth. Maybe Harry wasn’t so pretty after all. 

‘That just because you wouldn’t be able to win the election doesn’t mean it’s all nonsense.’ No. Harry indeed was very, very ugly.

‘Oh, I see what this is about. You are a preppy little kid, that I’ve never seen before in my entire life, and you damn well know you’re not popular enough to win, and you’re scared that if I run you won’t even come close. Those pretty eyes can get you only so far. Is that it?’ Louis mocked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

‘Please, you’re barely competition,’ Harry said, flicking his wrist in the air in an unbothered manner.

‘I’m not? Well, Jesy, leave my application be. I’m running. And I’m going to wipe the floor with your stupid pretty curls,’ Louis said, not taking his eyes off of Harry.

‘Yeah? Well, I’m going to knock you on your ass! It’s a good thing it’s so huge and bouncy!’ Harry said, leaning in to Louis. He was fuming.

‘Game on!’ Louis said, standing up and storming out of the door.

‘Game on!’ Harry yelled after him.

His friends were looking at each other trying not to laugh, but it was hard to do when Harry was pouting in the corner like a little baby. Fortunately, that was the moment Niall came back, his cheeks a little rosy and his eyes dream-like and full of wonder, telling them he got Zayn’s number.

‘Text him!’ Liam urged Niall, grabbing him by his waist.

‘Do you think I should? I mean he did give it to me?.. But like maybe he just did that to get me off his back? Do you.. Do you think he wants me to text him?’ Niall said with his bottom lip sticking out over his top one. 

That was the moment Jesy took advantage of. While everyone else was busy babying Niall, she leaned in to Harry.

‘Seriously H? What did he ever do to you? You’re not an asshole, why are you acting like that?’ Jesy asked, a little concerned

‘Nothing,’ he mumbled, managing a weak smile.

He had no idea how he was going to do it, but he  was going to beat Louis Tomlinson.

* * *

Zayn wanted to kill him. Louis was sure of it, since there was no other explanation as to why he would make him hang out with Harry of all people. And yes, he knew that this thing with Niall was new and fragile and that they didn’t even know what this thing exactly was, and Louis would never do a thing to sabotage it. That was  why it was in everyone’s best interest to keep him away from Harry and not put them in the same room together! And not only would he have to hang out with Harry, but there would be no one else around! ‘Just the four of us’, that’s what Zayn’s text had read, and EXCUSE YOU Zayn, since when was Louis 'us’ with Harry? Why couldn’t they invite Jesy, or lesbians, or this Liam dude? They were all way cooler than Harry. Harry was just a dork with his stupid pastel 'I care about shit’ posters that were haunting Louis from every corner of the campus. This kid’s face was everywhere, seriously how much money did he have in his campaign fund? Louis needed to look into it, maybe he would be able to disqualify him. 

He knocked on the door to Niall’s and Harry’s dorm and tried to prepare himself for the inevitable drama that was bound to follow this get together. He wasn’t prepared though for Harry opening the door for him. 

'Why are you here?’ Harry asked, frowning. Someone should tell him not to frown so much, it was doing nothing for his face. He was prettier when he wasn’t frowning.

'Meeting Niall and Zayn, duh,’ Louis said, pushing past Harry through the door.

'They’re not here yet,’ Harry gritted through his teeth like he had to physically stop himself from picking Louis up and throwing him out the door.

'Oh my God really? I thought they were hiding under the bed!’ Louis exclaimed in a mocking tone and made a huge deal with going to his knees and checking under the bed. He stood up then, shook some dust from his knees and with a smirk sat on Niall’s bed. At least he hoped it was Niall’s bed, but then again who else would have a clover-patterned duvet. 

'So funny. That’s how you plan to win the election right? That’s why your lazy ass made those weak excuses for posters?’ Harry said with his hands crossed over his chest, and Louis did not notice how huge his bicep looked in that position. 

'My posters are funny. You are trying too hard. As always.’ 

''There’s no such thing as trying too hard when it comes to being student body president,’ Harry huffed.

'Isn’t it? Because I keep trying to wrap my head around it. Do you just pretend to care for people to finally recognise you cause you want to be popular so much or do you really think that being a student body president can change shit? Because I don’t know which one is more pathetic,’ Louis softly murmured, laying still relaxed on Niall's bed. 

'It has to be so fucking exhausting to live in that world of yours. The only thing you proved just now is the fact that the only thing that matters to you is whether people recognise you from your drunken escapades, which if you ask me is way more pathetic than caring about things,’ Harry said, flicking his wrist and turning around to sit by his desk.

'Is it? Because you seem to know a lot about me. And it seems to piss you the fuck off. If my popularity was so not important to you, you wouldn't pay attention at all. What is it baby? You're jealous that I have a lot of friends?’ Louis asked, standing up and moving towards Harry. 'I stole your boyfriend or something?’ He leaned in and placed his mouth dangerously close to Harry’s ear. 'Or are you just simply in love with me and I never knew you existed up until this point?’ he asked softly into Harry’s neck and he could feel the curly boy shiver before he stood up abruptly and towered over Louis in all of his curly, dimply glory. 

'Please, as if I could ever fall in love with such a self centred, narcissistic asshole,’ Harry said, fuming. 

'Oh I’m narcissistic?’ Louis asked with his eyebrows raised in an amused stare. 'It’s you who is running around school thinking you’re better than everyone!’ 

'Not everyone,’ Harry hissed, pausing slightly as to add a better effect before adding, 'Just you.’

'That’s rich! Let’s see how you like it when I beat you and kick your arse back to Narnia or neverland or whatever imaginary place you came from!’ 

Harry was fuming; his pupils were dilated and his nostrils were flaring, but before he had a chance to shoot back and add fuel to the fire the door swung open, revealing Zayn and Niall carrying boxes of pizza. They both were giggling and holding hands but stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing their best friends standing in each other’s spaces in the middle of the room.

'Were you fighting?’ Zayn asked tiredly and Louis could feel a pang of guilt rushing through his body until Niall added 'Or making out?’ with a smug look on his face and just like that the guilt was gone.

'Please,’ Harry and Louis scoffed at the same time and like boxers they retired to their respective corners, both sitting on the beds with pouty lips and hands crossed over their chests. Zayn and Niall both rolled their eyes.

'You're children,’ Niall stated, throwing pizza on the floor and arranging a few pillows on the floor before delicately moving Zayn to sit down. 'You want something to drink, love?’ he asked softly and Louis found himself smiling fondly. Niall was always so loud, he was an unstoppable force, he came into the room and yelled a little bit, laughed his ass off, and just like that he left you with a stunned face and silence that pierced through your ears, but now with Zayn he was so timid, and almost shy, and he spoke to him with that private voice that was meant for Zayn and Zayn only. Louis’ insides turned into goo. 

'Yes dear,’ Zayn said, blushing slightly like the good little housewife he was and Louis heard himself snorting. He looked over to Harry, who had the same exact fond expression on his face. He almost wanted to catch his eye and roll his own at the pair but he remembered Harry’s words and turned around at the last minute. 

'So are you like officially a thing now?’ Louis asked, sitting beside them on the floor and snatching a beer from Niall’s hands when he was handing it to Zayn. Niall just ruffled his hair and got another beer without a word of complaint.

'Yeah,’ Zayn breathed, ducking his head, when at the same time Niall beamed and yelled 'We’re boyfriends! Show them the ring Z!’ 

'The ring?’ Harry asked, shocked.

'Not an engagement ring you knob! ...yet,’ Niall said, smirking. 'A promise ring,’ he added with a proud grin.

'You bought him a promise ring,’ Louis deadpanned.

'Like a virgin cheerleader and captain of the football team?’ Harry added in the same tone.

'Like middle school christian kids?’ Louis threw in, dumbfounded.

'Like the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet, more likely,’ Niall said, sitting between Zayn’s legs and kissing his ring finger. 'Don’t you mock me you two! If I’m in middle school you’re on the playground. Tugging on each other's pigtails.’ 

'Is it my fault that his stupid bouncy curls are just asking to be tugged on?’ Louis murmured under his breath.

'Excuse me? Could you at least have the balls to tell me whatever it is you're saying to my face?’ 

'I said,’ Louis started, unnecessarily loud.

'Guys…’ Zayn stopped him. 'Could you just put this aside? Shake hands, admit that you just got off on the wrong foot and at least try to get to know each other. Come on, you’re both great, just say you’re sorry and let’s be done with it.’

'I have no idea how I would possibly manage to get those words out of my mouth,’ Harry mocked.

'Well you have no problem with spurting other bullshit out of those pink puffy lips so that should not be a problem,’ Louis said with a forced smile.

'Yes but that’s just because you’re an even bigger ass than the one you’re sitting on,’ Harry shot back immediately.

Niall chewed thoughtfully on his second slice before looking at Zayn with big hopeful eyes and  whispered, ‘Babe, pizza and beers are not working, do we have a plan B?’ 

* * *

'Don’t be a pig! Vote for Harry,’ Louis mocked under his breath, imitating Harry’s slow drawl because he was apparently five and because when he was walking around campus Harry’s face was attacking him. The guy was such a douche, honestly. Louis could not stop thinking about how much he hated every single thing about him. Like for example, his hair. What the fuck even was that? He was a grown man not a porcelain doll or a Disney princess! And speaking of Disney princesses what the fuck was up with his eyes and eyelashes? Fucking sleeping beauty that one! And don’t even get him started on those trousers! Those trousers were the source of all evil because apparently it cut off all the blood circulation in his body, they were so tight and that was why he was so fucking stupid. 

'You look like a little grumpy dwarf.’ He heard an amused giggle and looked up to see Niall and Zayn standing right in front of him.

'I do not!’ Louis roared, deadly offended.

'You were like stomping your feet and muttering under your breath like a little pissed off hedgehog,’ Zayn giggled. 'Bumped into Harry again?’ 

'No!’ Louis said with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Well we all know you both don’t need to see each other to be constantly thinking about the other so…’ Niall smirked. 'Anywho! Party tonight! You coming right?’ 

Today Jesy, as the president of student council from last year, was holding a little get together for candidates and friends, to meet, talk ideas, possibly form alliances, all that jazz. It was way too House of Cards for Louis’ liking but then again it was a party, and Jesy’s reign was so successful that they found themselves with a few unspent bucks, so she decided to put those into the 'Hosting Fund,’ which meant free booze. Louis was just human, he couldn’t possibly turn down free booze. 

‘Of course I’m coming! But first! Can we go eat something?’ he said with huge, hopeful eyes.

'Fine!’ Niall huffed like Louis was such a hardship. 'But we only have like an hour because today is a date night!’ 

'Date night? Seriously? What the fuck is the date night?’ Louis asked.

'Probably blowjobs,’ Zayn smirked, and blushed almost instantly after saying this, but Niall burst into a huge fit of laughter.

'Yeah he’s right,’ he added smugly.

'You two are disgusting. Simply disgusting. Do you do those things in my room?’ he asked, already knowing the answer.

'Well, if you prefer you can dorm with Harry,’ Niall smirked. 'If our sex life is such a hardship that is,’ he added innocently.

'I would prefer to watch you two have sex for a year non stop than spend one day with Harry.’ 

'You would like to see us have sex either way.’ Niall patted his head. 'Admit it Tommo, you'd be up for a threesome right? We’re hot as fuck!’ 

'Gross,’ Louis said, smirking slightly.

Niall was still trying to coerce him into admitting that he was into them long after they ordered food and Perrie and Jade came along hand in hand, or more like Perrie’s hand in the back pocket of Jade’s pants. When did Louis start to hang out only with couples?

'Lesbians!’ Niall exclaimed loudly, borrowing the nickname Louis and Zayn called them.

'Irish!’ Perrie laughed, and Jade smiled shyly.

‘You’re coming to this party right?’ Perrie asked excitedly when they sat down and exchanged their greetings.

'Yes, social event of the season,’ Louis said, rolling his eyes.

'Don’t be a princess, Lou. Jade is running to be treasurer!’ Perrie said with a proud grin, kissing her girlfriend’s neck.

'Well, if I win I promise you have a job,’ Louis said, patting her hand lightly.

'You can’t just give me the position, Lou. You only pick your vice president, for all the others people are voting’ Jade explained patiently. 'That’s why Jesy’s throwing a party, so we could all meet cause we can end up with different people in the end.’ 

'Well, the good thing is, whoever I end up with it’s not going to be Harry! I will never have to see his idiotic pretty dimples again!’ 

'Jesus, you still on about him?’ Perrie sighed and banged her head on the table repeatedly to let Louis know how exactly she felt about his little obsession.

'Well, it’s not my fault he’s always in my face!’ Louis exclaimed.

'You wish he was on your face,’ Jade muttered under her breath, to which everyone except for Louis laughed.

'Jaden Thrilwall!’ Louis said, acting outraged.

'That’s not my name,’ Jade smiled.

'Well those were just filthy, dirty accusations!’ 

'Sure they were, Lou,’ Perrie snorted. 'But did you realise that everytime you talk about him and try to insult him you just end up saying how hot he is?’ 

'This is completely untrue!’ He looked around the table to find some sympathy for the sheer injustice that was happening to him right now but he was met with three unamused stares.

'I don’t do that!’ he yelled defensively.

'And you’re not doing Harry anytime soon,’ Jade smirked openly.

'I mean somewhere else besides your dreams,’ Perrie added, and they high fived each other.

'Ha. Ha,’ Louis deadpanned.

Niall and Zayn were bending over backwards clutching their stomachs and laughing uncontrollably and it wasn’t THAT funny, Jesus. When he told them as much they just started to laugh even harder. Idiots.

'Well, keep it up and I’m going to go find better company!’ he huffed.

'I can ask Harry if he’ll be up for it?’ Niall chimed in through giggles.

'Cause Lou is definitely UP for Harry,’ Perrie roared, and Louis shot them one murderous look before storming out of the restaurant, leaving them and their childish innuendos. 'Up for Harry’. Pf. Ridiculous. 

* * *

'There she is, my one true friend!’ Louis exclaimed, seeing Jesy opening the door to her apartment. 

'Nice to see you too Lou, glad to see you still being dramatic,’ she laughed, hugging him. 'Come on in, Zayn and Niall are already here somewhere, but please try to socialise, meet people, yeah?’ she asked, handing him a colorful drink with an umbrella. He eyed it with a huge grin.

'Babe, keep those delicious things coming and I’ll do whatever you say,’ he beamed.

'Okay, by the third one I’m going to ask you to make nice with Harry, just saying,’ she replied and held her hands up in the sign of defeat.

“God, why is everybody always talking about him? Yes he’s got dimples and this whole Disney princess thing going on but come on!’ 

'Disney princess huh?’ she smirked. 'Maybe you’ll make nice with him all on your own.’ She giggled.

'I hate you,’ he grumbled.

'No you don’t. I’m amazing, you couldn’t possibly hate me!’ she laughed and with one flip of her hair she was gone. 

Louis spent the beginning of the party completely ignoring his friends because they were brats and they didn’t know shit, and they were accusing him of despicable things and he simply refused to socialise with those kinds of people. 

He was on his third drink, it was getting hot and people were already drunk, socializing was easier after a certain amount of liquor. He was turning around to sneak out for a cigarette when he bumped into someone extremely tall and spilled all of his drink onto the guy’s chest. He looked up with apologies on his tongue, but the guy spoke up first.

'Normally when someone ruins my Burberry I throw a fit but you’re so pretty I don’t care,’ he smirked.

'Did I miss the memo about 'spill the drink get boy free’ on the invite?’ Louis matched his smirk with his own.

'You mean you didn’t do it on purpose just so you could claim me?’ The guy asked with perfect fake shock written all over his face.

'If I wanted to claim you I would do it differently.’ Louis smiled and bit his bottom lip.

'Well I do hope you let me find out,’ the guy answered, looking at his lips.

'Get me another drink and maybe I will.’ 

'Oh so you don’t want to drink it up from my chest?’ he giggled.

'Maybe later,’ Louis winked.

After a few minutes Louis was sitting on the couch with a fresh drink and the handsome stranger’s hand on his knee. The guy’s name was Nick and he came to the party with a friend that was running in the election. He had just finished college and started his first job at the radio station, hoping to be a DJ one day. He was witty and smart and Louis simply preened under his attention.

'Oh, there’s Haz! Hazza!’ Nick yelled, waving someone over and…. For the love of God. Did Harry have his friends following his every move?!

'Grimmy.’ Harry beamed before his eyes landed on Louis, and then moved to his thigh and Nick’s hand steadily going up. 'Louis,’ he nodded with a cold expression.

'Harold,’ Louis nodded back.

'Do I detect some tension here?’ Grimmy asked, looking between them.

'This is the one that’s running against me.’ Harry grimaced.

'Oh! Louis with the ass and silver tongue! Oh boy you did not do him justice! I mean you said he was fit but look at him! He’s gorgeous!’ Nick laughed, winking at Louis, but Louis did not see that. He was way too preocupied with repeating in his head, ''You said he was fit” and looking as Harry blushed.

'Oh so you talk about me to your friends?’ he cooed mockingly.

'I often speak of the things that bother me,’ Harry answered with a straight face.

'Are all the things that annoy you fit?’ Louis asked, smirking.

'He’s exaggerating. I believe I never actually used those words.’

'Oh sure thing, darling,’ Louis laughed. 'By all means, come on, sit down, make yourself comfortable,’ he purred, motioning to the other side of the couch.

'I’d rather just take MY friend and go talk to someone else, thank you very much.’ 

'Oh baby, why so serious? Maybe vegetarianism isn’t so good for you. You should eat some meat, perhaps you wouldn’t be so stuck up then,’ Louis answered, his grin borderline manic.

'Oh I eat plenty of meat. None of it is dead though,’ Harry smirked, and Nick chuckled.

'Funny, princess. You plan on dazzling the voters with that cute sense of humour?’ 

'No, that's your turf. I'd rather stick to the things that actually matter,’ Harry said, getting more and more agitated. 'Nick?’ he asked demandingly and walked away.

'I’m afraid I need to follow this one,’ Nick said, smiling. 'It was wonderful to meet you, though. Stay Golden, beautiful!’ And with a kiss to Louis’ cheek he was gone. 

Well great! Not only did that curly haired dimpled asshole devote his life to annoying Louis into oblivion or suicide, he also now put a curse on his sex life! That was simply it! That was all Louis could take! He needed to be destroyed, and fast, before Louis ended up in celibacy with a hundred cats! What was happening with his life?!

'God, you’re thinking about Harry again,’ Zayn moaned, throwing himself next to Louis and bumping him so hard that he nearly spilled his drink. Again. Before he could recover he felt another bump on the other side and saw Niall just as Perrie landed on his lap.

'I’m not talking to any of you,’ he said, avoiding their eyes.

'Oh come on! We were just joking around. What did he do now?’ Perrie asked, kissing his nose.

'He cockblocked me!’ Louis yelled, not having enough strength to keep his outrage at bay. The trio snorted and Louis was not taking any of this any further. He moved to put Perrie down but she stop him.

'Oh shush you drama queen, sit down,’ she said, bored, and ruffled his hair.

'Maybe he just wants to do you himself,’ Zayn giggled.

'Wouldn’t that be nice, huh Lou?’ Niall added, beaming at him.

'No,’ Louis grumbled. 'I want his huge meaty hands away from me.’ 

'Are you still mad at us?’ Perrie asked, batting her eyelashes.

'Yes,’ Louis said, trying to contain his fond smile, but she was pouting and she was so cute while doing so that he couldn't anymore. 'Oh fine! You know your pouty face is my weakness! You look like a little kitten!’ Louis laughed.

'I’m nothing if not devious.’ She grinned and cuddled into him. 'Jade is meeting all kinds of people and they all want her to win, I think there’s only one guy running against her and he’s a big stoner so no one really wants to put him in charge of the money. She spent like all week practicing her speech with me! Did you write something?’ Perrie asked.

'Speech?’ Louis asked, dumbfounded.

'Yeah for the debate? It’s Friday, then Monday is the election.’ 

'No one told me about the debate!’ 

'Gee Lou, some would think that you would actually look up what is required of you.’ Perrie rolled her eyes. 

Speech? What the fuck? He was not good at speeches. He cursed too much and used words like 'whatever’ and 'like’ too much and it was usually a huge mess. He bet that Harry had his little speech all prepared and ready to go, he could also bet that Harry would try to trick people into thinking that a student body president could change the world. Louis snorted. It was student body president not Superman election. Harry could be Superman though, the lamest of the superheroes. Louis was Iron Man. Or Captain America! Yes, definitely Captain America, way gayer, perfect for Louis. 

‘... I mean you could just wing it.' Perrie kept on chatting away but Louis only caught the last few words.

'Huh? Wing it? What? Harry?’ he asked, confused, his mind making a connection between his inner monologue and the topic at hand.

'No you dum dum,’ Perrie snorted. 'Your speech, but good to know where your head’s at,’ she smirked.

The rest of the evening went by in the same fashion, with Perrie, Jade, Zayn, and Niall throwing innuendos his way and Louis ignoring their general existence. They were just being silly. Louis was not into Harry.

He was not.

* * *

There were a lot of simple joys in Louis’ life. Like eating ice cream while hungover, or hanging out in the fountain on campus on particularly hot days, or getting blowjobs, or counting how many times in a minute he could make Zayn blush by sex mentions. But all of those combined did not measure up to the single pleasure of watching Harry Styles running around a dressing room like a headless chicken. 

The debate had already started but all of them were sitting backstage and him and Harry were going in last. There was also one other dude running but Louis didn't even remember his name. Not important. Slowly, the room was getting emptier, and Louis could feel his nerves disappearing. He almost thought they were transferring to Harry cause the boy was practically shivering now. Good. Finally, when Louis was starting to get bored, they got called to the stage, what’s his face did his speech that Louis completely tuned out, and he was up next. He confidently stood from his chair and moved to the microphone.

'Hello all!’ he greeted and was met with applause. 'I realise that you all must be extremely tired, it’s been a long day, even my opponents’--he smirked at Harry--'couldn’t take the heat, and were running around backstage like they were about to piss their pants.’ The audience chuckled. 'That’s why I won’t be keeping you long. My main concern is you, my fellow student, and I could stay here and promise you a lot of crap that the school board will probably never allow me to enforce or I could say that I’ll be here to listen, I can’t promise you miracles or that we’ll change the world, like some of my opponents do. What I can promise is that I will listen to your needs and do my absolute best to meet them, however I can.’ 

The audience clapped and a few people stood up, following Zayn’s example. ‘And me doing it in style is just an added bonus.’ He winked and heard a few giggles. 'So when you’ll be voting on Monday think about whether you want to vote for someone who promises you everything but won’t be able to follow through on any of that, or for someone honest who will just simply care about you. Thank you!’ 

The applause was deafening, in Louis’ humble opinion, and he sat down with a pleased grin on his face. 

'Well I, contrary to my opponent, decided not to copy the almost exact speech from The Princess Diaries,’ Harry said, and turned around, looking at Louis amusedly. 'Volume six, innit?’ The audience laughed again. Assholes. 

'I do want to change the world. I want to change the little world we live in right now. A lot of us spend a majority of our days on this campus and, contrary to what my opponents may think, I do plan on following through. I already got consent from the school board to enforce some of my campaign promises and I plan to push to have them all come true. And what I promise you is not just the bare minimum like others, I promise to transform some men’s and women’s bathrooms and changing rooms into unisex ones so those of us who fall outside of the primitive view of gender could feel comfortable. I promise more vegetarian options in the cafeteria for students who prefer that diet so no one has to go hungry all day when you don’t have time to cook at home or go to the store. I plan to start a 'Room swap’ program where you can change rooms with someone else If you and your roommate are not getting along or you simply want to be with a friend.‘ And on and on and on he went, and Louis found himself almost falling asleep. Little politician, he was.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity and 23 'contrary to my opponents’ later, Harry was finally done and Jesy was wrapping the whole thing up. He chatted with Zayn for a while, and without a care in the world, thinking that he had the election in the bag, he moved to the dressing room to gather his stuff. When he went in there, there was only one person left. The curly headed one. 

'Of course it’s you,’ he scoffed, going for his things and slamming the door after himself.

'Aaw. We’re being a sore loser, aren’t we?’ Harry cooed at him mockingly

'We were obviously not in the same place just 10 minutes ago, because I was way better,’ Louis hissed.

'Oh, just like we weren’t at the same place when I cockblocked you at the party two days ago?’ Harry smirked, looking him straight in the eyes, and HELL NO.

'I knew you did that on purpose you asshole!’ he yelled, moving towards his enemy.

'So what If I did?!’ Harry yelled back, getting fired up by Louis’ rage.

'What the fuck is your problem?!’ Louis yelled even louder and pushed Harry in the arm.

'You did not just do that! You're such a baby!’ Harry pushed back.

'I’m a baby?! You’re the one who’s been a douche to me ever since we met!’ Louis pushed a little harder.

'That’s just because you are so infuriating, I just want to… !’ Harry yelled, and before Louis knew what was happening, Harry slammed his back against the wall, and with the sheer force of the movement landed on top of Louis. Time stopped, Louis took one shaky breath and opened his eyes to look at Harry, but Harry was way closer than Louis expected him to be and there were lips on his lips and … oh.

It didn’t take him long to get with the program. He grabbed a fistful of those stupid bouncy curls and another one of that perky little ass in those tight fucking jeans.

'I fucking… hate… your trousers,’ Louis gritted between kisses and moved to unbutton Harry’s pants.

'What the… fuck… are you even wearing.. ‘ Harry grumbled, tugging on Louis’ Vans t-shirt. 'It was a debate…. Not a… skating convention.’ 

'Just shut up.’ Louis moaned when Harry’s hand found its way down his pants. Fuck. Fuck. What was he doing?! He should stop. He should stop this right the fuck now.

'Fuck yes,’ Harry breathed when Louis grabbed his dick in return. So much for stopping. It took them ten minutes full of biting and grabbing and racing to get off and when they did, at the same time, they both froze. Harry's head was still on his shoulder and his come was still on Louis’ hand and his breath was making Louis’ neck hot. Shit.

Slowly, so fucking slowly, Harry unglued himself from Louis and looked at him with terror in his eyes. For once Louis did not feel like making fun of him for it since he was sure his expression was exactly the same. As if on cue, they both moved to put on their missing clothes, heedless of the drying come on their fingers. When they had made themselves a little presentable, Louis noticed that Harry’s neck was littered with lovebites. Jesus, he just went for it, didn’t he? 

'Um…’ Harry started, looking at Louis with big lost eyes.

'Yeah.’ Louis nodded

'We should…’

'Yeah.. we should.’ Louis nodded again, his brain turned into mush.

They both moved in unison towards the door and spent another awkward minute staring at each other outside the door before they turned on their heels and walked away.

* * *

On Sunday, Harry was ready to climb the walls. The whole student body president business and then the whole Louis business, not to mention the whole perfect cock and messy handjob business, was driving him insane. There was only so much he could take! So when he grew tired of Zayn and Niall being sickeningly sweet in their room, he went to the park since it was probably one of the last sunny days of the year. He sat on the bench with a book and thought that maybe, just maybe he would be able to forget everything that happened for at least a second.

'Excuse me sir?’ he heard a little voice behind him. He turned around to see a little ginger girl looking at him curiously.

'Hello love, did you lose your mom?’ he asked, smiling and looking around for a distraught mother.

'No. Lou is coming. Is that your real hair?’ she asked, reaching out slightly to tug on his curls. 

'Yes, it is. Who is Lou, little darling? Won’t Lou be worried?’ he asked again.

'Lou’s never worried. Mom is worried sometimes. But Lou is always smiling,’ she said, sitting beside him on the bench. 

Harry needed to come to terms with the fact that the girl wasn’t going to give him any information about this mysterious Lou person. He decided that maybe the best option would be to just wait here and let Lou--whoever they were--find them. 

'So what’s your name, little lady?’ 

'I’m Dottie,’ she said, extending her hand like a grown up, and Harry barely contained a giggle.

'Nice to meet you Dottie, I’m Harry,’ he said, shaking her little hand with a serious face.

‘Do you know how to make flower crowns?’ she asked, looking at him curiously. 'Lou always tries to make one but he doesn’t know how to,’ she added, frowning. She was adorable.

'I do, actually. Wanna make one?’ 

'Three!’ she exclaimed, clapping her tiny hands. 'For me and Lou and you. Oh and for Ernie too! And Phoebs and Daisy! So …’ she frowned again and started to count on her little fingers before smiling triumphantly and yelling 'Six!’ 

'Six flower crowns it is!’ Harry agreed and stood up from the bench. 'Let’s sit on the grass, okay love?’ 

'Doris!’ He heard a loud yell and before he could comprehend what was happening, the little girl sprinted towards the guy holding a blonde boy in his arms and two girls on each side. He took a second look and… Hell no. 

'Dottie! You can’t run away from me! Never ever do that again, okay love? You need to always stay where I can see you, okay pumpkin?’ Louis said, crouching to her level with a soft voice flushed with concern. 

'So I take it you’re Lou,’ Harry said, a little uncomfortable, massaging the back of his neck and looking down at the other boy, who was still crouching down holding Dottie and a little blonde boy. But when he heard Harry his head snapped up so fast Harry was almost certain he would break his neck.

'What are you doing here?’ he demanded, looking at Harry accusingly with a slight blush on his cheeks. He was probably remembering their last meeting, just like Harry was.

'Flower crowns!’ Dottie yelled happily.

'Um yeah… I promised her flower crowns,’ Harry said bashfully, avoiding Louis’ eye.

'That’s not necessary.’ Louis cut him short. 'Come, Dot, I’ll make you a flower crown!’ 

'You don’t know how!’ Dottie said, stomping her little leg down. 'Harry will make six!’ she exclaimed happily.

'Dottie, Harry doesn’t have time to play with you, okay sweetie? I’m sure Daisy and Phoebe will help me, okay princess?’ 

'No,’ Dottie said, crossing her arms.

'I really don’t mind…’ Harry interjected with a small smile, because he was never good at refusing children, and if looks could kill he would be lying dead on the sidewalk right now.

'Lou pwease!’ Dottie said, tugging on Louis’ hand.

'You know how to say please, you little devil!’ Louis giggled, poking her under her armpits. 'You just want me to say yes!’ he poked her some more and made her tumble into his arms laughing. 

‘Let’s just do one flower crown!’ she said, sticking out her tiny finger in front of Louis’ face.

‘Yeah, just one, Lou.’ Harry smirked, looking way too amused by all of it.    
  
‘Fine, you can stay.’ Louis said, rolling his eyes. ‘Let’s sit here, okay little ones?’ he asked with that tone of voice again. Harry couldn’t really wrap his head around it. When he talked to those kids his whole demeanor changed, his face went all soft and he smiled with little crinkles by his eyes. 

They sat down and Harry went on with making a flower crown with Doris, although the girl got bored with the task after only a few seconds and she ran off to play with her sisters and brother.    
  
‘So you babysit?’ Harry asked, intertwining two flowers together.    
  
‘No. Those are my siblings,’ Louis said.

‘You have four siblings?’ Harry asked, stopping his movements, incredibly excited. He only had one sister and she was older, he’d always wished he had some little ones at home.    
  
‘I have six siblings, but Lottie and Fizzy are way too cool to hang out with their brother in the park on Saturday,’ Louis said, not bothering to look at Harry at all, watching his siblings like a hawk.   
  
‘Huh...I didn’t know you had siblings.’ 

‘How could you, since we met like a few weeks ago, and all you’ve ever done is be an asshole?’ Louis asked with a sugary sweet smile.   
  
Harry didn’t have time to respond because Ernest came flying straight into Louis. Harry finished the flower crowns. All six of them. He also let Daisy and Ernest braid his hair, and before he knew it, the sun was setting and Louis decided it was time to go home. Harry offered to help him get the kids home since they were all pretty tired already. The whole way there, they didn’t speak, and Harry had all the time in the world to review the events of that day. The way Louis was with his siblings wasn’t at all the same person Harry thought him to be. He was caring and sweet, and he taught them to respect others, and that the way they are doesn’t need to be changed. He taught them the same things he made fun of Harry for. To be truthful, Harry was confused beyond belief.   
  
They had just put everyone to bed when one other girl popped out on the doorstep.   
  
‘Hello big brother, and who do we have here?’ she asked with a little smirk on her face. Harry untangled Ernie’s arms from his neck and turned around to greet her.   
  
‘Hi. I’m Harry. Louis’ friend.’ He smiled, extending his hand, and saw Louis’ eyebrows lifting up to the sky at the mention of the word ‘friend.’

‘I’m Lottie, his sister,’ the girl said, still eyeing Harry with narrowed eyes. ‘Are you the Harry that is running against him in the student body election?’ she asked, not letting go of his hand.   
  
‘Y-yes?’ Harry asked with a little stutter, because this girl was kind of terrifying.   
  
‘I’m curious as to why exactly you’re here then. I heard ALL about you.’ 

Harry shivered a little.   
  
‘Lots shut up, he’s about to piss his pants,’ Louis said, pushing past them. ‘Let’s go downstairs or we’ll wake up the monsters.’   
  
‘I’m not. I’m fine,’ Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant, to which both Louis and Lottie giggled.    
  
‘You are now. Can’t promise you’re going to stay fine,’ she said, again with a serious face, and Harry was not scared. Really, he was not.    
  
She went back to her room and Louis and Harry stood awkwardly next to the door. They were both swinging back and forth on the balls of their feet and no one spoke.    
  
‘Why… Why do you…’ Harry started and stopped himself mid sentence.   
  
‘Well, you already started so you may as well finish,’ Louis said, more acting annoyed than actually being annoyed.   
  
‘Why do you always make fun of me for the things I say and things I’m trying to do in school when you obviously think the same way as me?’

‘Well, you started it. What was I supposed to do, just sit there and let you insult me?’ Louis shrugged. ‘Also this whole ‘let’s save the world’ attitude is pissing me off,’ he said with a soft smile. ‘You’re equality’s little cheerleader.’ He smirked then, finally looking Harry in the eye.

‘I have to say, I do look rather marvellous in a skirt,’ Harry answered in the same tone with a small glint in his eyes.    
  
‘Must be the legs,’ Louis said softly.   
  
Harry didn’t even realise how close they were standing. Suddenly, Louis’ body warmth attacked him from all sides. He sighed and licked his lips, and watched Louis doing the same. He had no idea how long they’d been staring at each other when Louis finally spoke.    
  
‘Do you maybe want tea? Or something to eat? You did spend the entire day watching my siblings, my mom won’t be home for hours,’ he said, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
‘Um… yes. Tea would be nice,’ Harry said, smiling.    
  
They sat next to the kitchen island, and Harry was holding his steaming cup of tea like a life line. He spent way too many days hating this guy’s guts. And now here he was sitting in front of him and looking into his blue eyes, getting lost in them.    
  
‘I never really hated you,’ he finally said quietly.    
  
‘No? Could have fooled me,’ Louis sing songed with just a little hint of sadness.   
  
‘We met before,’ Harry said then with a little smile on his face.   
  
‘We did?’ Louis asked, confused, wracking his brain for any memory.   
  
‘We did. Last year? At Max’s ‘School’s out’ party? We.. um.. I was kinda trying to pull you, and you indulged me for a while but then you blew me over. Two days later I went home for holidays, and then when I came back to school at the beginning of the semester I did this huge thing about focusing on school and forgetting about pretty boys and somehow being president started to be the main point of that plan and then came you- not remembering me, and making fun of the whole position. It just rubbed me the wrong way I guess. Somehow it escalated.’ Harry giggled lightly, ducking his head.   
  
‘Oh’ Louis said, surprised. ‘OH. Harry I… I don’t remember, well I remember the party but I was pretty fucking wasted then. I ended up puking my guts out before 10 pm. Zayn carried me home.’ Louis laughed. ‘I’m sorry, I… well, after what happened on Friday I guess you can believe that I wouldn’t blow you off if I was in the right state of mind,’ Louis choked out,saying all the words in one breath, but Harry just beamed, showing off his dimples. They both looked at the ground, holding cups of tea and not saying a word.   
  
‘I.. I guess I’ll be going then. The results of the election are tomorrow, I probably need my beauty sleep.’ Harry chuckled lightly   
  
‘You really don’t,’ Louis said softly, eyes wandering around Harry’s face and biting his lip. ‘But it’s late, I understand,’ he added as an afterthought, thinking that perhaps he went too far.   
  
They stood up and moved towards the door, and Louis’ insides were swimming. He didn’t know why people were so fond of butterflies in the stomach, his butterflies were deadly. They felt like they were going to rip him apart.    
  
‘See you tomorrow, Lou,’ Harry murmured, reaching his hand out but stopping himself halfway there.   
  
‘See you tomorrow,’ Louis said, squeezing his arm.    
  
Harry froze again for a second by the door, but only for a second, then with one last soft smile he was gone. Louis closed the door after him and leaned against it,feeling weak in his knees. He slid down the door because he wasn’t able to stand anymore.    
  
What was happening?   
  
What the fuck was happening to him?

* * *

The results were due to be announced any minute, and Louis found himself standing in front of the board waiting for Jesy to hang up the sheet. He didn’t know what he was doing here, why did he sign up for this anyway? To beat Harry? It was so stupid. God, he was so stupid. There were at least forty people that surrounded Jesy when she stepped out of the office with the results in her hand. Louis still stood behind. He saw people crying, and people just silently walking away but he also saw people hugging and cheering. Jade was now being twirled around in Perrie’s arms. That meant she won. Good. 

Slowly, people walked away, and then Louis saw Harry. He stood on the other side of the hall and looked at Louis. Louis motioned his head in the direction of the board, and slowly they both moved to look at it. Louis held his breath, not knowing what he was hoping for. He opened his eyes and read the sheet. 

‘Student Body President: Harry Styles 53% Louis Tomlinson 39% Miles Tacky 8%’. 

Louis exhaled and heard a squeal from his right side.   
  
‘I’m sorry!’ ‘Congratulations!’ They blurted out at the same time, turning around to face each other.    
  
‘No, Harry, really. Congratulations, you deserved it, I mean I only joined cause you said I couldn’t do it. But you were right actually- I’d be awful.’ Louis laughed. ‘You though… You’re going to be amazing. Cause you care.’ He looked up to Harry’s eyes and reached out, placing his hand on Harry’s chest. ‘You have a big heart. You’re going to be great.’    
  
‘Thank you, Lou.’ Harry smiled shyly. ‘So the election is over… I guess there’s no reason for us to hang out anymore,’ he added, a little unsure.   
  
‘Yeah,’ Louis answered, matching his tone.   
  
‘Yeah,’ Harry nodded.   
  
There was a bit of silence, and when Harry wasn’t saying anything, Louis’ heart went into supersonic speed. He couldn’t take it anymore. He smiled one last time and turned around. trying to run away, but every step he took away from Harry made his heart beat that much faster to the point where he was sure it would blow up inside his chest. He needed it to stop, he abruptly turned around, not giving himself time to change his mind, and yelled after Harry.   
  
‘In case you want to go on a date with me cause I kind of can’t stop thinking about you?’   
  
And just like that his heart stopped for the split second it took Harry to answer. He could feel himself suffocating, but then Harry nodded and beamed at him and just like that Louis could breathe again.    


* * *

**_5 years later._ **

For the third time that week, Louis and Harry were woken up by a crying baby.   
  
‘It’s your turn to calm her down,’ Louis grumbled.   
  
‘What are you talking about, I woke up to her two times before!’ Harry yelled defensively.   
  
‘FINE!’ Louis yelled back and stood up to the crib.    
  
He picked up the baby girl and started to sing to her softly, until she calmed down and gurgled a little bit. Louis laughed softly and put her gently back into the crib.    
  
‘She’s so precious,’ Harry said softly into his ear, arms sneaking around Louis’ middle. ‘Do you think Niall and Zayn will let us keep her when they come back from their trip?’   
  
‘I don’t think they will, baby. They are calling every other minute asking how Darcy is,’ Louis answered, letting his head fall down on Harry’s shoulder.    
  
‘So you think we’ll have one of our own soon?’ Harry asked then.   
  


‘You know, baby, I would love nothing more,’ Louis said, turning around in Harry’s arms. ‘I’m just always away. But you know I’m this close to getting promoted for a steady job here in London. And then we will start the procedure okay? I would hate to be away from our baby all the time.’   
  
‘I know, I know, Lou. She’s just so adorable, and I can’t wait to be a dad.’ Harry smiled.   
  
‘You will be an incredible dad, love. Our kid will need you, I will just make them crazy.’ Louis giggled.    
  
‘Don’t fish for compliments!’ Harry warned and wiggled his finger in Louis’s face.   
  
‘You got me there, love.’ Louis smiled, catching Harry’s finger and biting on it lightly.    
  
‘I love you, husband,’ Louis whispered into his ear.   
  
‘You know I prefer the word ‘spouse,’’ Harry whispered back before kissing Louis’ neck and adding: ‘But I love you too.’


End file.
